Death Mk. II
"An upgraded form of Death. It is strong and more dangerous than the first version of it. Anything that it sees will be its end. Especially for the player." -Description The only time you can see this spawning is after you made the certain requirements. If you do, it will spawn on Round 850 and Round 1000 at the Abandoned War. Take note that it doesn't spawn anything. Appearance Similar to Death, it has a dark grey and red appearance. And red glowing eyes. Especially for the rest of the parts, which are glowing. It has 2 "arms" positioned on its sides, 8 rows of Cannons, 4 Rays of Death on the fins of the blimp, 3 Auracrysts. One on the front and two on the front. It also has 3 Shaitan Turrets on the top of the blimp. Stats It has 150,000 HP and 75 AD and it moves at a speed of a glued Red Bloon. It has the default immunities of a blimp (Which is; Ice, Glue & Whirlwind). But because of the 3 Auracrysts, this makes it 195,000 HP! It's a really bad thing to battle this without a proper defense. Weapons Arms The "arms" of the Death Mk. II function the same as the "arms" of Death. For the looks of it, they appear to be familiar. Plus, it has a Core that has 2,500 HP and barriers that protect the core from any damage and each of them has 150 HP. And that means that the total HP of each arm is 3,250 HP. Adding both of the total of the "arms" HP is 7,500 HP For the attack phase, they detach themselves and aim randomly, firing a laser with a range of 500 pixels and it has a piercing power of 4. Anything that gets in the laser loses 20 HP. The lasers last for a minute. And for the time of the "Arms" to fire the lasers again? 2 minutes. Shaitan Turret Each of these turrets has 2,000 HP and it also turns around like a turret. It aims at your towers and shoots projectiles that take 25 HP of Damage. Since the turrets' barrel style is that of a minigun, it functions like a minigun. When it starts up, the RPM is 120 and the maximum it can go is 480 RPM. The traverse speed of the turrets is the speed of a Red Bloon. Also, an additional thing to the Shaitan Turrets is that they can aim at flying objects but the damage is reduced to just 10 HP of Damage. And the RPM is reduced. Start up is 60 RPM and the maximum is 240 RPM. Auracrysts The thing is, it has 3 Auracrysts. 3x more than Death's second form. Each of the Auracrysts has 15,000 HP. The total HP is 45,000! It's better to focus everything on them rather than the other weapons of the Death Mk. II itself. They orbit around the blimp, taking damage from anything it hits. Plus, they can ram through the towers. 20 HP taken away from a green glowing gem used by the bloons. Also, the orbital speed of the Auracrysts is a Yellow Bloon. Think of that special mission where the towers have to pop all the bloons before every second means losing one life... Rays of Death Twice the amount from Death, the Rays of Death. Each of them has 1,250 HP. like the "Arms", aim at your towers and charge up for 3 seconds. And then, it fires a red ray (similar to the Ray of Doom) and it has unlimited range. Anything that gets in its way will lose 40 HP of Damage. Also, they don't aim at the same tower. Cannons These cannons are just simple cannons. Each of them as 100 HP and they aim at your towers. The firing rate is 1 bullet per 1.75 seconds. They fire bullets that can penetrate level 1 shields and deal only 3 HP of damage. And the only thing that they can aim at are your weakest towers. Abilities Passive Regeneration The Death Mk. II, instead of regenerating its own HP, it starts to heal its weapons. The HP Regen Rate is 15 HP per 2 seconds. Camo Conversion While the Death Mk. II is in presence, all bloons that pass through the Death Mk. II will be converted to camo. Active Note: These can only occur when the weapons are at a certain HP they have. Energy Laser When the Core of the "Arms" of the Death Mk. II are at 500 HP, they still attack normally but they have a 10% chance to perform the ability called "Energy Laser". This can be notified by not detaching for 5 minutes and when they do, the aim in the direction that the Death Mk. II is facing and then they charge a large laser for 30 seconds. The Energy Laser does an intense 50 HP of damage and has a piercing power of 7. This lasts for 5 seconds. Mark of Death When the all of the Shaitan Turrets are at 750 HP, they all aim at a certain tower and then they all fire their projectiles at it. This lasts for 15 seconds. The chances of this happening is 7% Ray of Death Mk. II When all of the Rays of Death reaches just 400 HP, they charge for 4.5 seconds and fires a ray that is cyan in color and deals 75 HP and has a pierce of 8. The good thing is that this lasts for 2 seconds and it has a 3% chance for this to occur. Reflecting Lasers When both of the "Arms" and the Rays of Death are at just 250 HP, the arms detach themselves and the rays fire a blue laser that only deals 2 HP of Damage and has a piercing power of 5. Then, the arms fire their lasers and they reflect from it. Similar to a mirror. The arms' laser deals 1 HP of damage and reflects from any tower. This ability lasts for 30 seconds and this happens until either of those weapons are destroyed. Auracryst Ricochet When the auracrysts are at 5,000 HP, they launch themselves at the towers and bounce off of them, and hits more towers; up to 15. The damage the Auracrysts deal is still the same. Destruction of the Temple After 5 minutes of attacking, all of the weapons aim at your strongest temple and destroys it completely. Refusal of Death This happens after all of the weapons are destroyed. Especially the Auracrysts. Trying to do a Special Ability will only heal the Death Mk. II instead of damaging it. This ability only lasts for 10 minutes. Requirements for Encounter To meet the Death Mk. II, you must earn any medal on the Abandoned War and defeat Death 5 times. After that, you must encounter the Death again. While your towers are trying to destroy it, Death will suddenly stop attacking and flees. Then, the screen darkens for a bit and the text shows up; "Do you think you can beat me with your towers?" The text fades after 7 seconds and the screen goes back to normal, then, the Death Mk. II makes its entrance. Modifications Same as the Death Mk. I, the Death Mk. II has Modifications too. Death Mk. II Kai It is a stronger form of the Death Mk. II. It has 175,000 HP. just only 25,000 more HP than the standard Death Mk. II. Also, the only difference is that the Shaitan Turrets are replaced with the Hakai turrets. The speed of the Death Mk. II Kai is 7.5% faster than the standard version. Trivia * The Death Mk. II is one of Tat1101's strongest conceptions. As the Death's total HP is 155,600 HP while the Death Mk. II's total HP is a whopping 214,300 HP. * If the Death Mk. II does a battle with Death, the Death Mk. II will most likely win. * Good thing this boss only appears at the Abandoned War. And sometimes, it will show up on some of Tat1101's special missions. * The extreme strength of the Death Mk. II is the reason why it spawns at Round 1,000. ** You don't say? * If the battle takes place at night, the player can notice the glowing areas of the Death Mk. II. * The Death Mk. II's weapons can be slowed down by the Cripple MOAB, Ninja Sabotage and Pop and Awe. It also affects the firing rate too. ** Especially the RPM of the Shaitan Turrets. * This is one of the bosses from Tat1101 to be modified. The other is the Death. * The "Kai" has a reference to Kancolle. And uh... Gradius. Category:Bosses Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Multi-part blimps Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Bloons